united_animal_kingdom_of_zenith_primefandomcom-20200213-history
Notable Ships and Rovers
Introduction FILL ME OUT Badger Robotics The Quintus Project An otherwise unimportant vessel, The Quintus Project was the first ship designed by the Lead Engineer at Badger Robotics before the company was established and holds the title of the first ship to fly in the skies of Zenith Prime. Prior to donning the name that would become a household brand for Badger Robotics, The Quintus Project was originally known as "S.S. Poo and Wee", but the name was changed for legal reasons. During this time, the S.S. Poo and Wee featured nothing more than a few basic atmospheric thrusters and its most notable feature, a solar panel sticking upwards out of the top of it, which was removed in later adaptations. It was prone to crashes, as it initially lacked a method of docking, but was retrofitted with a connector when it was renamed and fitted with a drill, and became Zenith Prime's first drilling ship. Unfortunately, The Quintus Project was decommissioned by God (server cleanup) and the Quintus line was abandoned until recently, when rumours appeared surrounding a Mk. 2 version of the little ship that could. The Phoenix The oldest ship still in service, The Phoenix is the crown jewel of Badger Robotics. It was christened with the name The Phoenix after an unfortunate accident caused it to go down and crash just outside the still developing Industrial Region of Zenith Prime, as it rose from the ashes and was reconstructed. Although designed during [https://united-animal-kingdom-of-zenith-prime.fandom.com/wiki/Ship_Waves_of_Development Wave 1] of ships, it has maintained its efforts for the cause and has gained respect from other companies for its durability. Badger Robotics made the decision never to upgrade it visually to the current Wave's standards, a way of preserving the history of the great vehicle. However, if parts fail due to damage, or new parts are retrofitted, they are replaced with new ones in the colour of the Blue Badger, as this is standard across all Badger Robotics vessel. It is currently predicted that The Phoenix will be in service as long as development on Zenith Prime continues. The Beetle The Beetle was Badger Robotics' test ship for their foray into space. Raw and unrefined, The Beetle had a very limited array of tools at its disposal, with just enough storage space to hold the required amount of ice to breach the atmosphere and enter space properly. Unfortunately, being a test model, The Beetle would always run out of fuel due to being too heavy and the design was scrapped after a spiritual successor - The Bullet - was designed, tested and given the stamp of approval, using the basic blueprints and knowledge gained from the construction of The Beetle. The Bullet The Bullet is Badger Robotic's second attempt to reach space, which was a success. Built during the third wave of ships, The Bullet looks and feels like a product of the times. Utilising information gathered during The Beetle's test flights, The Bullet was refined and given extra support in way of additional hydrogen thrusters to give it extra lift to leave Zenith Prime. It was also cut down in size, removing weight and allowing it to fly more easily. The back of the ship is the most interesting; while The Beetle had hydrogen thrusters in seemingly random places, most of The Bullet's are located at the back, with exception of the one at the front. This was done in an attempt to save space once again. Additionally, The Bullet is the first ship developed by Badger Robotics that utilises Gatling guns as a method of protection against Space Pirates and the various ne'er-do-wells on Zenith Prime's surface. Although they add weight, they are an essential component and this ship would be incomplete without them. Presently, The Bullet serves as the only space-faring vessel Badger Robotics has successfully completed on Zenith Prime, however, they have more than one stationed on their homeworld, Carrion. Badger Robotics #001: Blue Midget Automatic Miner The first official Badger Robotics vessel, Blue Midget is a mining ship. Totally unmanned (another first), Blue Midget was designed to be an accompaniment to any member of the Bum Bandits' resource runs. Featuring little but a drill, medium cargo container, atmospheric thrusters and a couple of batteries, Blue Midget certainly lives up to its name. It has the honour of bearing the #001 ID stamp and is the reason Badger Robotics are named thusly. Blue Midget comes fitted with a camera, so it can be taken control of if desired, for precision mining operations and landing manoeuvres but unfortunately suffers from limit battery time, meaning that long trips are currently near-to-impossible. There is a possibility that Blue Midget's design might be refined into a Mk. 2 version at some point. Badger Robotics #002: Gustav Cargo Container The Gustav Cargo Container was a product developed in quick succession of Blue Midget. Often described as a "twin vessel", the Gustav Cargo Container saw a very limited lifespan. It followed the same general premise as Blue Midget; unmanned, small and automatic, with the idea being that it could follow the former and could combine and share resources, acting sort of like an expandable cartridge. The only known construction of one of these failed products was on the surface of Zenith Prime, where it served more as a novelty than anything else. It was eventually, accidentally, crashed into the HQ of Badger Robotics, destroying it instantly, and it was never reconstructed. Badger Robotics #003: Whiplash The first rover created by Badger Robotics, Whiplash was designed as a combat vehicle. Sporting six Gatling guns mounted at the rear of the vehicle, a larger, automatic Gatling gun on the top and heavy armour plating, Whiplash can punch through small amounts of enemy fire with relative ease. Whiplash was also the first Badger Robotics vehicle to be designed exclusively on their homeworld's moon, Carrion Minor, it is fully capable of being deployed on a moon and Earth-like surface. One design oversight would be that the six small Gatling guns mounted at the rear as exposed to enemy fire if Whiplash is forced to retreat, which often results in the destruction of vital conveyor systems which stops the guns from working and reduces Whiplash to that of a heavy armoured coffin. Badger Robotics #004: Atomiser Heavy Cargo Badger Robotics #005 The Quintus Project Mk. 2 Badger Robotics #006: Zeus Badger Robotics #007: The Bug Badger Robotics #008: Brightlance Space Station Badger Robotics #008-A: Brightlance Escape Pod Badger Robotics #009: The Worm Fox Corp. Moo Moo Mechanics Services